


no other version of me

by killyis



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, M/M, Texting, Wrong Number AU, just a lil bit of depression on matteo's part but what else do you expect it's matteo, this is pretty fluffy no angst in sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyis/pseuds/killyis
Summary: David texts Matteo by mistake. For some reason they keep texting. Basically the wrong number AU nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

Jonas: hey bro you wanna hang out tonight?

Matteo saw the text notification while he was lying on his bed mindlessly scrolling through instagram. He didn’t even open the message: he didn’t feel like going out and he was too tired to even think of an excuse to tell Jonas. He felt vaguely guilty about not answering but not enough to do anything about it.

After a couple of minutes another notification popped up, this time from an unknown number. Matteo opened it out of curiousity.

 

_Hi! Do you have today’s bio notes?_

 

Matteo looked at the text, puzzled. He had no idea who would be asking to borrow notes from him of all people. It must have been someone truly desperate.

 

**sorry whos this?**

_It’s David from biology, you gave me your number yesterday, remember?_

 

Matteo thought about it. He did take biology, but he didn’t know anyone called David there, much less did he remember giving someone his number the day before. Even if he was stoned out of his mind more often than not, he feels like he would remember something like that.

 

**sorry bro i think you have the wrong number**

_Oh, I didn’t realize. I sincerely apologize._

 

Matteo couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Almost without realizing he typed out a response.

 

**i sincerely apologize? you sure your not secretely an 80 year old posing as a teenager?**

_Well I'm sorry for using proper grammar. And what exactly would I get out of texting a random number pretending I’m a teenager?_

**idk you tell me, you’re the one who’s doing it**

_If I had to guess your age by the way you text, on the other hand, I would say you’re about 12_

**for all you know i could actually be 12 and you would be making fun of a little kid how do you feel about that**

_If that really is case, then I apologize again._

**nah bro youre good im just messing with you im 17**

 

Matteo went back to scrolling through instagram. After a few minutes another notification popped up.

 

_Now I don’t know who to ask for the notes though. You don’t happen to take biology, do you?_

**actually i do, but ive never taken notes for anything in my life so cant help you there**

_Wow, you must have one hell of a photographic memory_

**i smoke a lot of weed so definitely not lol i just dont care about school**

**good luck with finding the notes tho**

_Thank you, and good luck to you too, with... The weed, I guess? Though maybe you should try not smoking at least before school_

**thanks for the advice grandpa**

 

Matteo locked the screen of his phone and let it fall on his chest, smiling slightly. He didn’t really know why he had kept on texting this guy (David, Matteo remembered). He found the way David texted weirdly endearing. And there was also the fact that this was the most interaction with another human being he’d had for the past two days. Remembering Jonas’s text, Matteo turned his phone off so he wouldn’t have to deal with it and went to the kitchen to look for some food.

 

-

 

The next day, when his alarm rung, he quickly turned it off and went back under the covers. His head was killing him: once again he had gotten very little sleep. It wasn’t even that he had difficulty falling asleep, it was just that most nights he couldn’t bring himself to actually _go_ to sleep. He spent hours on end on his phone or on his computer, aimlessly scrolling through social medias, playing mind-numbing games. He dreaded the moment he’d have to put his phone away and close his eyes and try to sleep, because then there was no escape from his thoughts. He would think about all the things he was supposed to be doing but wasn’t doing. He would think about all the unanswered messages. He would think about all the multiple, different ways in which he was not good enough. He would think about how his life had no purpose and how it took him an immense effort just to survive everyday and not be crushed by the invisible weight he felt on his shoulders, while other people seemed to have it so easy and to be able to do things and _enjoy_ doing things. God, more than anything, Matteo just wished he could go back to a time when he enjoyed doing the things he liked. Now, everything felt like a chore and left him exhausted.

In the end, he managed to actually get up with 15 minutes to spare before he had to leave for school. That was more than plenty of time for him to get ready: he even grabbed a banana before heading out, which was the most breakfast he’d had in days.

 

In bio class, Matteo was sitting in the back row next to Jonas as usual. The teacher was rambling on about the nervous system and Matteo couldn’t even be bothered to pretend like he was paying attention. He took out his phone to play some game, then he had a sudden inspiration and pulled up the text conversation with David from the day before. Would it be weird if he texted him again? Yesterday’s conversation was longer than it strictly needed to be, yes, but it still started because of a misunderstanding. If Matteo texted David now, he couldn’t say that it was because he had the wrong number. It would be clear that he wanted to talk to _him_ , David, which didn’t make any sense because they didn’t even know each other. Still, for some reason Matteo wanted to text him again. Maybe he just needed a distraction. Before he could think too hard about it, he started typing.

 

**I’m in bio right now and im not not even stoned, are you proud of me**

 

He waited a bit for a response, then, after getting none, he put his phone away and collapsed on the desk trying not to feel too disappointed.

It wasn’t until lunch break that his phone lit up with a new text.

 

_That’s a step in the right direction, though you should also consider not using your phone during class_

**but then what would i do for all those hours**

_Just a thought, but you could try listening to the teacher? It’s a wild idea, I know_

 

“Hey, Luigi, what are you smiling at?” Jonas asked elbowing him in the side.

“Nothing.” he answered, still typing.

 

**youre such a nerd**

 

Matteo wondered if David could be someone in his class. There were probably at least a couple kids he didn’t remember the names of, so it wasn’t totally impossible.

“Hey, Jonas, do you know if there’s someone in bio called David?” he asked.

“No, I don’t think so. Why?”

“No reason.”

 

**im still not totally convinced that youre not an old man. what school do you go to?**

_Why would I tell you that? Hello, stranger danger?_

_Plus you’re asking me what school I go to when I don’t even know your name_

**ok fair point. im matteo**

_Cute name. Is it Italian?_

**…maybe**

_Pizza pasta mafia_

**delete this number and never text me again**

_Come on I was just kidding! I don’t believe in stereotypes anyway_

**good because otherwise you’d be disappointed, i dont even like pasta**

_I don’t believe you. Not because you’re Italian, but because everybody likes pasta_

**yeah okay that was not believable pasta is fucking amazing only a crazy person wouldn't like it**

_your Italian pride is showing, Matteo_

**shut up**

 

Matteo waited a bit and then put his phone away, picking absently at the food in front of him. Texting with this David guy was a nice distraction from the outside world. He found himself hoping that David wouldn’t take his “shut up” seriously and would text him again. But the rest of the day went by with no new messages and Matteo felt strangely disappointed about that. Why exactly, he wasn’t sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Matteo was playing a game on his computer, bored out of his mind. If he thought about it he could feel that he was probably thirsty but he didn’t have the energy to get up and get water. He probably hadn’t moved from that spot on his bed for hours. So basically his average thursday afternoon. 

Matteo paused the game, took his phone out and opened the conversation with David, staring at it. He didn’t want to think about how many times he’d already done that just that day. He looked at the empty icon next to David’s name. Not for the first time, he wondered what he might look like. Why did he even care? He was just a random guy that he’d texted by mistake. And that for some reason he’d kept on texting. And that he thought about a lot and wanted to find a reason to write to. God, he was so ridicolous.  

Then he got and idea. Snickering, he looked for the picture he was thinking of and saved it as David’s contact picture. The he texted him: 

 

 **guess what I have as your contact picture**  

 _How can you possibly have a picture of me? You’re not stalking me, are you? Should I be concerned?_  

**m** **aybe**

**c'mon, guess**

_I honestly have no idea. I give up_

**You give up way too easy**

**[image]**

_Really? Michelangelo’s David? That's a bit obvious don’t you think_

_Especially with you being italian and all_  

**c** **ome on, it’s a good joke**

_It is? Could have fooled me_

**you're so mean**

_Don’t be like that. Look, I'll show you what I have as your contact picture_

_[image]_

 

 It was a picture of an old man wearing marijuana shaped glasses and smoking a joint. Matteo let out a small laugh despite himself. 

 

**I thought we had established that ur the old one**

**Also I'm not just a stoner you know, i have other interests other than weed**

_Such as ?_  

**Well, for example, i like playing computer games**

_Really?_

_So who’s the nerd now_  

**oh shut up. I’ll never reach your levels of nerdiness**

_True_

_So what games do you like to play?_

 

Matteo launched into a full rant on his favorite games, why he liked them, how far along he was in each of them. After the  initial teasing it was clear that David liked gaming too, agreeing with him on his favorite games and offering his own. They kept talking for hours, and Matteo lost track of time, the paused game on his computer completely forgotten. 

 

-

 

“Mmh, what smells so good?” yelled Hans from the entrance of their flat.  

Matteo sighed. “I’m making pasta.” 

Hans entered the kitchen and took a peek at the pot Matteo was stirring. 

“Ooh, looks nice! I hope you’re making enough for everybody.” 

“Of course I am, I don’t have a death wish.” 

Hans booped him on the nose. “Good boy.” 

Matteo slapped his hand away. “I’m not a dog.” 

“Aren’t you though?” said Hans, already on his way to his room. 

Matteo huffed but still smiled despite himself. Hans could be a bit much sometimes, but even though Matteo would rather die than admit it to anybody, he kinda liked his exuberance. 

Looking at the pasta, he started thinking about the conversation he had with David. He wanted to text him again, and honestly, this seemed as good an excuse as any. 

 

**g** **uess what I’m making**

**[image]**

_Wow that looks delicious_

_What sauce is that?_

**Only the best sauce EVER**

**It’s called carbonara**

_I’ve never had it. You'll have to make it for me sometime_

**Nah**

**If i cooked for you I'd make you my specialty**

_Which is?_

**Sandwich alla matteo**

_Really? A sandwich? It takes a little bit more than that to impress me_

**but you’ve never had a sandwich like that. believe me, you’d be VERY impressed**

_If you say so_

 

Matteo thought about David saying “you’ll have to make it for me some time”. What did that mean? Was it just an expression? Was he serious? Matteo knew from the area code of David’s number that he probably lived in Berlin like him. So meeting him wasn’t totally out of the question. But still, wouldn’t it be weird to meet somebody just because you randomly texted them by mistake one day and had kept on texting them for some reason? Yes, it would be weird, Matteo thought. But then why did he find that idea intruguing, if slightly terrifying?  

He liked talking to David. He found it easier than talking to most people. Maybe it was because he liked the idea of talking to someone who didn’t know him, who didn’t know about his reputation, who didn’t know that he was just a nobody that never got looked twice at, a footnote in the lives everyone around him. David didn’t know about any of that. Matteo could reinvent himself completely. He could be funny. He could be more similar to the Matteo that existed in his head but that he didn’t usually feel comfortable showing anybody else. 

Before he could start overthinking it, he plated the pasta and brought it to the dinner table, where Hans and Linn were already waiting, fork in hand. 

“It looks great, Matteo” Hans said. 

After they had all tasted the pasta and paid Matteo the appropriate compliments, Hans turned to Linn with a cheeky look. 

“So, Linn, tell us about this new girl you’re seeing. How’s it going?” 

She smiled sheepishly.“It’s actually going really well.”  

“Aw, look at you, turning into a blushing mess just at the mention of her! It’s been a while since I've seen you so invested in someone.” 

“Yeah, I really like her a lot. She's just so sweet and cute and smart and creative and...”. She sighed dreamily.  

“I'm so happy for you, Linn, but I can’t believe that after all the people I tried to set you up with, you end up dating a girl you randomly met at the bus stop. The matchmaker in me is a little offended, to be honest.” 

“Well, you can still make up for it. There _is_  somebody here who is single and in need of your matchmaking skills.” They both turned to Matteo. 

“Nope, don’t look at me like that. I’m not looking for anybody right now.” 

“You only say that because you haven’t met my friends yet. There’s this guy in particular that-” 

“I said I’m fine.” Matteo cut him off. 

“Besides, are we really sure that he  _is_ single? I’ve seen him smile at his phone a lot lately. There isn’t a secret boyfriend, is there, Matteo?” asked Hans. 

“Of course not.” 

Linn and Hans exchanged a look that screamed  _touchy much?_

Matteo rolled his eyes. He hated it when people saw him smile at his phone and assumed he was talking to somebody when actually he was just looking at memes. And, okay, maybe lately it wasn’t just the memes that made him smile, but his roommates didn’t need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you're painfully italian lmaooo sorry about that. anyway hopefully i'll be able to update more quickly now that i've finished my exams. thank u for bearing with me and please tell me what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing a fic so go easy on me! also english is my second language so I apologize for any mistakes (except the mistakes in matteo’s texts, those are on purpose).  
> this will be multiple chapters so maybe consider subscribing if you’d like to read the next chapters? and smash that kudos button and comment to make my heart happy. if you want you can also yell at me on tumblr @davenziv. thank you <3


End file.
